Saying Goodbye
by Beaulieu
Summary: Monica Reyes finds out she has to leave everythiing and everyone in Washington behind, to start a new life in Boston. A series of journal entries.


Title: Saying Good-bye 

Author: Monnie [piper_maru_318@hotmail.com] 

Rating: PG. 

Summary: Monica finds out that she has to relocate halfway across the country. This is basically a series of journal entries on what's running though her head. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files and it's characters belong to none other then the ever-fabulous Chris Carter. 

Authors Notes: I know this isn't a very strong story line for an XF fic, but I wrote it anyway because it was something I really had to get out. The whole relocation thing and leaving behind all things familiar is something I can relate to right now. Enjoy the story and please review... 

*** 

Friday June 28, 2002. 

4:58PM 

Thank God it's Friday! Skinner is letting me leave early today. I'm thinking about renting a movie and asking John over. I heard "I Am Sam" is good. It came out on video last week. Maybe I'll hit the mall first. I have to cash my paycheck, and pick up a new pair of shoes for my growing collection. 

Friday June 28, 2002. 

5:13PM 

On my way out, Skinner asked me to stop by his office in five minutes. This has gotta be big. I wonder why he couldn't just tell me out in the hall. 

Friday June 28, 2002. 

5:20PM 

I'm here. Where the fuck is he? Damn PMS. I knew I should've stopped at the bathroom on the way over here. Oh wait, I think I see him coming. Oh yeah, that's him. He's the only one with no hair. Hahaha. I'm so *not* funny. 

Friday June 28, 2002. 

6:01PM 

Wow. My head is spinning. I literally can't move right now. Skinner just told me that they were experiencing overcrowding in the Washington offices, and they would have to relocate up to one hundred agents- and I was one of them. Why me? Why now? The ironic part is, I have virtually no say at all on this. I either agree to it, or risk losing my job. They want to send me to their offices in Boston. Maybe if it was somewhere like New Orleans I would've been okay with it 'cuz I know the town really well. But Boston? I'd have to leave behind everything familiar to me. My work, my new apartment, Scully, and John. I don't make friends very easily- most people think I'm just a big knothead that *sees* things, and it's hard for me to fit in. That's why I love it here. Not only do I have the best job ever, I'm surrounded by people that I care about. It's really going to be hard to let go, but what else can I do? 

Saturday June 29, 2002. 

10:13AM 

I went to bed at eight o'clock last night. The rest did me good. I'm going to call Dana and John after breakfast. They probably heard the news already, but if not, I want them to hear it from me, personally. 

Saturday June 29, 2002. 

11:37AM 

I just got off the phone with Dana. It amazed me, how supportive she was. She told me that she had complete faith in me, and how glad she was to have had me as a friend. We're still going to keep in touch- she gave me her e-mail address. I told Dana all about how the Bureau thought me and my expertise would be "better off" in Boston, and that *technically* I wasn't a full-fledged member of the X-Files department- that it was just her and John. They also told me that once I was in Boston, I would be going back to ritualistic murders and religious crimes. So not only would I be moving, I'd also be changing jobs, somewhat. I'd be so busy up there I probably wouldn't even have a lot of spare time to come up to Washington and visit John and Dana. I know life has to go on, but I have serious issues letting go. 

Saturday June 29, 2002. 

12:15PM 

Okay, so maybe I wasn't able to have video night with John, but I just called to ask him out to lunch. He's coming over at 12:30. We're going to a little diner down the road. I'm going to tell him about the whole Boston thing over lunch. 

Saturday June 29, 2002. 

1:42PM 

I'm back. John offered to drop me home. I took him up on that. When I told him I was moving to Boston, there was a long, painful silence between us. Then he leaned across the table and laid his hand on my left shoulder and asked if there was any way of getting out of this. I said no. The waitress came with his bowl of tomato soup and my bowl of Caesar salad. We both had tall glasses of iced tea. I watched how his lips curled when she drank his soup. I watched how his eyes shifted when he took sips of his iced tea. I smiled. I was going to miss this. I brought myself back to reality and told him about my meeting with Skinner. He looked thoughtful and told me he'd call me every weekend. He said he'd come visit every month- or whenever work allowed him to. He said he'd help me find a place in Boston. I thanked him. They were so supportive, Dana and John, I was lucky to have them as friends. After lunch, after we arrived at my place, we said our good-byes. We both stood on the sidewalk staring at each other until I realized he wasn't going to kiss me because he was too shy. It was okay though, I didn't care. I leaned in and hugged him. He smelled of pine needles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a smile play upon his lips. I fought back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I told him I'd talk to him soon. 

Sunday June 30, 2002. 

6:58AM 

I woke up early this morning to get a head start on my packing. I don't really have a lot of stuff though. I'd be leaving for Boston first thing tomorrow morning, so this was pretty much my last full day here. I don't want to spend too long with my journal today- I have a lot to do. I think I may just call up Dana and John one last time to give them my new address. Skinner said he knew someone selling a house in Boston and that he'd be happy to make the arrangements for me. Thank God for little miracles. 

Monday July 1, 2002. 

2:08PM 

I'm at the airport now. My plane leaves at 3:00AM. Haven't got that much longer. I love early morning flights. It gives me an excuse to drink four cups of coffee, and the airports are always a little quieter. But today is an exception I suppose, being Canada Day. There are quite a few tourists waiting to catch a plane back home. Home. That word has taken so many different meanings over the past few days. I better go now- I think the plane to Boston, Mass. is starting to board. Boston, Massachusetts- my new home. O_O 

-6 months later- 

Wednesday January 1, 2002. 

11:03AM 

Boston is so beautiful in the wintertime! It's such a nice little town. I just made some hot cocoa, and John's coming by later- he has the day off. Scully does too, so she may be dropping by as well. I hope they find the house O.K. under all this snow. I hadn't seen them since I left in July and I've only heard from them a few times, so I'm really looking forward to them coming this afternoon. Ack... there's the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, it's Dana!" 

"Scully?!" 

"Dana Scully!" 

"Dana! Happy New Years! It's so great to finally hear your voice again!..." 

[fades to black] 

** 

A/N: If you don't get the little conversation above, don't ask. I just couldn't resist putting that little thing in. ^_~ 


End file.
